Oops, Miley did it again!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: This story is NOT for young kids!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: A small story with Miley and Jackson. May the God bless Miley!**

* * *

><p><strong>Oops, Miley did it again!<strong>

**Miley Ray Stewart has just come home from her Hannah-concert. As she walk past her brother's bedroom she can see that the lights are still on in there...**

"Wow! I thought he would be asleep..." says Miley. "Maybe now would be a good time to see if wanna have some fun again, like I suggested last time!"

A sexy little smile appear on Miley's face. She sneak into her own room and make sure to move with stealth so Jackson don't hear her. Once safe in her own room, Miley pull off her Hannah-wig and rockstar-outfit and put on her short black leather skirt and a dark-red t-shirt.

Miley walk back to Jackson's room.

"Hey, bro! Are ya there?" says Miley as she enter the room.

"Miles! I didn't hear you come home. How did the concert go?" says Jackson without looking up from his laptop.

"I don't wanna talk about that right now!" says Miley with a soft voice.

Jackson look up and sees what Miley is wearing. "Did you actually look like that on stage as Hannah Montana?" says Jackson surprised.

"Oh no!" says Miley with a small laugh. "I was thinkin' that maybe we could do that thing we talked about, bro..."

"What thing, exactly?" says Jackson confused.

"I'm pretty sure ya remember!" says Miley. "That Friday a few weeks ago when we had some fun in my room. I said maybe we could do something like that again..."

"And...?" says Jackson.

"Maybe we can do that now!" says Miley as she does a cool hair-flip.

"I should go to sleep..." says Jackson.

Miley can see that Jackson says one thing, but really thinks the opposite. "Come on, Jackson! We're home alone again! This is as good time as any!" says Miley.

"I guess I can't say 'no' to that, Miley..." says Jackson.

"So that's a 'yes' then?" says Miley.

"It is a 'yes' for sure!" says Jackson.

"Nice! Let's go to my room!" says Miley.

"Why can't we do it in my room this time?" says Jackson.

"I don't think I can be very horny in here! This room's a mess!" says Miley.

"You know that I never clean my room." says Jackson.

"Maybe that's one of the reasons ya don't get that many dates, bro..." says Miley. "Few girls would even enter this room."

"You're probably right." says Jackson.

Miley and Jackson walk to Miley's room.

Miley push down Jackson onto the bed and pull of his dark-blue sweatpants and boxers.

"Yay!" says Miley as she grab Jackson's penis and begin to suck it.

"Ah, yeah!" says Jackson.

"Maybe girls would do this to you more often if ya kept your room clean every now and then..." says Miley, teasing her brother a little in a friendly way.

"You're funny, Miley!" says Jackson with a smile. "Now, stop talkin' and use the mouth to suck me!"

"Okey!" says Miley before she once again start to suck Jackson's penis.

After a minute, Miley stop sucking Jackson's penis and gets on top of Jackson. Miley wanna ride Jackson because that position always give Miley a good orgasm.

"Now I'm takin' ya for a ride, bro!" says Miley in a voice that is a mix of her sexy voice and her southern accent.

"Nice!" is all that Jackson can think of to say at the moment.

Miley begin to slowly move up and down on her brothers penis.

"You ride me good, Miles!" says Jackson.

"I'm a Tennessee-girl, ya know! I can ride both horses and boys!" says Miley with a smile.

After a few minutes Miley reach her pleasure-maximum. "OH MY GOSH! YES!" screams Miley with pleasure as she feel a nice big orgasm in her body.

Miley jump off Jackson's penis and stroke it. Jackson fire off his load right onto Miley's face.

"Did ya like that...?" says Miley with a soft girly voice.

"Yeah, I did, Miles!" says Jackson.

"Thanks for givin' me such a nice orgasm!" says Miley.

"You're welcome, sister! That's what we said last time, right...? If we'd ever do that again I'd make ya climax." says Jackson.

"True! That's what we said. Now this was the last time we have sex, bro. It was nice, but if ya wanna have more sex, get yourself a real girlfriend, okey?" says Miley.

"Of course! Thanks for two awesome fucks, Miley!" says Jackson.

"My pleasure!" says Miley. "And remember, don't tell anyone that we've had sex!"

"Of course, Miley! This is our secret!" says Jackson with a smile.

"Yeah, it is!" says Miley.

**The End.**


End file.
